


novels

by prayerchen



Category: X - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prayerchen/pseuds/prayerchen
Summary: 1v N





	1. Chapter 1

“我还硬着，怎么办？”箫澍抱着浑身糜软的方皋，贴在他的耳边问。但方皋此时哪有说话的力气，只有躺在箫澍怀里喘息哼声的份儿。

“体力这么差？”箫澍撩开粘在方皋额头上的刘海。室内的温度很难在短短时间内升很高，但房间那个小小角落里却暖意丛生，燥热没有随着方皋的这一阶段的结束而平息，反而更是向上攀升。

箫澍一手还抱着方皋，另一只手伸长了去够桌上的纸巾，他替方皋擦净了射出的浊液，团成一团，投进了纸篓。

方皋还是懒懒地躺着，箫澍一动他也跟着倒到另一边。“你自己躺一会儿，我去下洗手间。”方皋牵住了他的衣角，用软绵绵的语调说道：“不要走。”

“你乖啦，我去解决一下生理需求。”

“我都在这儿了，你还要走吗？”方皋可怜巴巴地看着箫澍，仿佛箫澍不找他解决生理需求是多么残忍的事一样，明明对方是为了他的身体考虑才出此下策。

“哎。”箫澍无奈地又转过身来，摸着他的小腹说：“身体吃得消吗？看你那么累。”

“那是因为最近缺乏运动嘛！以后要是勤于运动肯定……”方皋真没见过这种男人，温柔体贴有余，但总是少了点什么。他隐约感觉到自己有M的潜质。眼下最要紧的不是这个，方皋分得清主次，他拉着箫澍的手，领到了自己的后庭，指引着他的手指向内探秘，“现在可以进行肛门指检了吗？”

箫澍的眼神倏的变得暗沉和危险，他变被动为主动，带着方皋的手指与他自己的一齐进入到幽深之地。原本应当生涩难行的通道此时已被方皋流出的肠液浸湿，箫澍不需费力就伸进去了两根，再加上方皋自己的，已经有三根了。

“你好色啊，好像还可以再吃进去几根呢。”箫澍紧贴着方皋的耳朵，用只有他们两人可以听见的声音说道。方皋被他这种粗俗的话语挑逗地更加兴奋了，他的腿打着颤，已经不能自主站立，双手紧紧搂着箫澍，将身体的重心转移到箫澍身上。他呼出的冗重的气息，被侵入而不由自主发出的呻吟，从头发丝到脚趾尖发散出来的情欲，浓重而热烈，但无一例外地被箫澍吸收和稀释。

 

方皋忍受不住自己的手指在自己的身体里，虽然他一个人孤枕难眠的时候也给自己那么弄过，但这不为任何人所知，他大可以随心所欲。但现在的情况不一样，箫澍的种种行经无一例外地向他透露着自己并非看起来那么正人君子。方皋面对这样的箫澍时，摸不准他的心思，自然行事也露怯了。但方皋没那么容易臣服于他人，在房事上，他大多数时候虽然是被插入的那个，但论起主动权，他当仁不让。

穴道变得越发地软滑，方皋趁箫澍不备，抽出来自己的手指，紧接着，他含住箫澍的耳垂，轻轻咬了一口，说道：“箫医生检查的效率怎么这么低？还是说，没有玩够？”

“够了。”

“这就够了？箫医生还真是容易满足呢。”

“我是说，你别讲话了。”箫澍见方皋的嘴没法闲下来，直接用嘴封住了他，方皋躲闪不及，还没来得及换气，就被吻住。箫澍的手指在他身体里行进地更加自如，“是这里吗？”箫澍碰到了某一点，方皋便止不住地颤着，双腿紧箍住箫澍的腿，穴道也条件反射地收缩了。

方皋被箫澍的手指玩弄着，面泛红潮，眼中含着不知是兴奋还是羞耻引出来的泪，他嗔怪道：“箫医生，您这是指检还是指奸？”

 

箫澍从指检开始，下体就开始变得粗大，涨涨的，顶着裤子。他一直忍耐着不进入方皋，是想让方皋体验一回带着性明示意味的指检，现在，方皋的后穴已被开拓地差不多了，直接进入也不会受伤。他从裤袋里掏出安全套，猛的插入了方皋。

“啊！”虽然被手指抽插了很久，但那几根手指怎么能和箫澍的巨物比较。方皋和箫澍是面对面拥抱的姿势，他坐在箫澍的腿上，他也坐在箫澍的那个上。箫澍自斜下方进入，他扶着方皋的腰，不加留情地进进出出。

方皋像是一株雨中的薜荔，在狂风中乱舞，他的身体和意志已被现实的欲念控制，此时此刻，他就是性的傀儡而已。他搂住箫澍的脖子，随着箫澍的节奏而摇摆着自己的身体。他以为自己的力气快要用尽时，身体深处竟又给他补充了新鲜的能量。

室内的温度渐高，氛围也染上了玫瑰色。方皋虽然想放纵，但还没完全丧失理智，他知道这是在医院，走廊里随时可能会有人经过，要是叫得太大声，恐怕会给箫澍带来麻烦。他尽可能地压抑自己的叫声，眉头皱着。

箫澍将他的脑袋轻轻挪到自己的肩膀，边干边断断续续地说：“要是……疼的话，就……就咬我。”

感受到了箫澍真的有很卖力，方皋十分满意。他没有像野兽啮咬食物一样对待箫澍，而是温柔无比地轻咬住箫澍脖子后侧的一块肉，试探性地用牙齿留下了点印记之后，又赶忙吮吻住那块。

 

“怎么停了？”

“休息一会儿。”箫澍靠着方皋，在他的耳边喘着粗气。他的头发被沁出的汗水浸湿，汗液就转移到了方皋脖子上。

方皋感受到体内的东西还是那么大，故意激他：“这就不行了？”

“别乱讲。”箫澍休息了半分钟，又有了新的力量。他加足了马力，用力地向上顶着，像是在报复方皋刚刚的口不择言一般，坏心眼地朝着刚刚检测出来的敏感点持续进攻着，不留一点时间给方皋喘息。

“射……给我，全部……射给我。”方皋含糊不清地说道。

“乖，戴套了。在医院呢，不方便给你清理。”

“我可以含住……回家。”

箫澍差一点就要丧失理智摘掉套了，但理智战胜了情感。他射完之后，将套子打了个结，扔进了垃圾箱，并再三地在脑内提醒自己，走到时候要把垃圾带走。

 

“你为什么不给我，我都要枯萎了。”方皋说得委屈巴巴的，实际上就是在无理取闹。

“那我把你养在我家的花盆里好不好？”

“每天浇水吗？”方皋兴奋地问道。

“嗯，每天。”


	2. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4

周凛输入密码进门，来拿忘在方皋家的笔记，却在玄关处听见里间传来了似有若无的怪异的声音。他放心不下，便悄声来到房前，房间的门没关，连窗帘都没拉，青天白日的，周凛就见到了一幅意料之外的活春宫。  
好在方皋的床够大，否则怎么容得下三个人。霍缙半躺着，双腿大咧咧地敞开，供方皋在他腿间自如地起伏。他舒服地眯着眼，手抚摸着方皋的头发，口中喃喃地喊着方皋的名字，全然没注意门外站了个人。  
即使隔着一段距离，周凛依然可以看见方皋侧脸的红晕，他卖力地含着霍缙的性器，吞进去事脸颊鼓鼓的，像只松鼠，吸着那东西时还发出色情的响声和难以遏制的呜咽。  
方皋的眼泪都快要流出来了，霍缙还不知道怜香惜玉，依然硬硬地顶着。但周凛也知道，方皋此时应该是享受的吧，毕竟谁也无法强迫方皋做他不喜欢的事。虽然已经慢慢接受，方皋除他之外，还有其他人，可是每次看到别的人在方皋身上百般玩闹、爱抚时，还是过不去这个坎。  
方皋是跪趴着的姿势，屁股高高地抬起，白净肉体上的痕迹一览无余，这些痕迹有新有旧，有些……还是他嘬出来的。  
箫澍跪在床位，扒着方皋的两瓣屁股，从他这个角度看去，可以看到箫澍的舌头伸进了方皋的屁眼，并不断调整着角度，以便伸进去更多。方皋被后面刺激着，也跪不稳，腿打着哆嗦，却还逞强地不松口。  
兴许是感觉到了方皋在出神，霍缙终于睁开了眼，就一眼看到了站在门外的脸色不太好的周凛。他若无其事地打招呼：“嗨，周哥你也来啦。”  
这一出声，倒让背对着门都两人吃惊不小。箫澍从方皋体内退出，还意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，而且是笑着面对他做这个动作的，看上去是无声的宣战。

方皋回头见是他，脸上的红满得快要溢出，垂着头，不想让周凛见到他这副样子，可是早已经晚了。  
周凛冷冷地说：“怎么不继续了？”  
霍缙一把揽过方皋，又顺手从旁边拉过来一条蚕丝被，将方皋裹了进去，说道：“中场休息。”  
箫澍也从床那头过来，饶有兴致地伸进被子玩弄方皋的变成朱红色的乳头。  
周凛疑惑不已，以前这两人一直就不对付，见面就跟小学生吵架一样，不拌嘴就没法过了。今天见到的却是三人在床上和谐的样子，要是他不来，说不定早就做起了该做的事。  
看来他来得真不是时候。  
他叹了口气，转身要走，却被方皋叫住。  
周凛不想看他们三人甜甜蜜蜜或者一人跟另一人产生的小嫌隙，理智上他该离开了，可是方皋一叫他，他就半步也挪不动了。

周凛去洗澡了，霍缙和箫澍不打算浪费一点点时间，何况刚才他们还什么都没来得及做。这两人一到床上就显示出奇妙的契合度，什么都没说，仅通过眼神交流就明白对方在想什么了。  
方皋突然间被箫澍抱住，一下子跌坐在他的腿上。箫澍早就硬着的性器凶狠地直指着他的幽密之地，方皋显然也感觉到了那个硬物，好久没有酣畅淋漓地做一回了，他对今天即将发生的事很是期待。  
他将手别到后面去，摸到了箫澍的性器，便稍微抬起了屁股，摸索试探着将它塞进自己的体内。虽然那地方刚刚被箫澍舔过，可没有好好地进行扩张，手动把它埋进身体的过程自然是艰深的。方皋的额头冒出了汗，箫澍的滋味也不好受，因为力的作用是相互的。  
霍缙用手替他擦掉了汗，说：“我去买润滑。”  
但又被方皋拦下了。

箫澍从身后抱住方皋，吃醋道：“是不是因为周凛在，你才紧张了？”  
方皋死不承认。这时，霍缙突然含住了方皋右侧的乳头，甜滋滋地吸着。边吸边用手摸着另一边的乳头，手指在乳晕周围打着转，时不时地搓弄捻捏，方皋舒服地忘乎所以，闭着眼小声地哼唧，箫澍瞅准这个时机，一发力，就将自己的全部送了进去。

被箫澍这一顶，方皋一时没忍住叫出来声，还不小，刚好够磨砂玻璃门内冲浴的周凛听见。  
周凛听到方皋的声音都变了调，心里一万个疼惜，忙胡乱地擦干了身子走了出来。  
走出浴室，他就看见箫澍怀里抱着方皋，四条腿交缠在一起，箫澍的双手搭在方皋腰上，不紧不慢地向前抽送。霍缙和方皋是面对面的姿势，他摸着方皋的后颈，吻住了方皋微微张开的嘴。霍缙吻得动情，方皋的嘴唇满是水光，他像是在品尝一道佳肴，把方皋从里到外舔舐里个遍。方皋已由开始的不适转变成享受了，他抱住霍缙的脖子，将身体更贴近他。  
箫澍见方皋把注意力转移到霍缙身上，不由得怒了，是心疼方皋才不温不火的操弄他，他却不知好歹。想到这，他掐着方皋的腰，一改温柔的作态，挺腰加快了频率，一时间，原本的亲吻的声音就被噗滋噗滋的插抽声所覆盖。方皋再无心力去接吻，一副身子被撞得东倒西歪，嘴里说着话也支离破碎，只能发出毫无意义的“嗯、啊”。

铺得平整的床单也变得皱巴巴的，方皋的甬道开始变得湿滑，箫澍捏了一把他豆腐一样白嫩的屁股，笑着在他耳边说：“你怎么那么多水啊。”  
声音不大，可是在场的其他两人却听得一清二楚。  
周凛走到窗前，替他们拉起了窗帘，随后也小心翼翼地上了床。  
霍缙见方皋眉头紧锁，对箫澍说：“你行不行啊？把人弄疼了都。”  
箫澍停了下来，问他：“疼吗？”  
“不疼。”  
霍缙见方皋帮他说话，心里闷闷的，就不说话了。

方皋见他这副表情，也心疼了，便对他说：“要不……你也一起吧。”  
“不行！”  
霍缙还没来得及说什么，周凛第一个出声阻止，他几乎是条件反射地就说出口了，他也只能硬着头皮继续说：“不行……反正，就是不行。”  
霍缙撒开了手中的枕头，眼中放光，他当然不会管周凛说了什么，因为在这里，方皋才是唯一有资格命令他的人。

箫澍还硬着，在方皋体内潜伏着没有退出，他看了一眼霍缙的性器，心想，还可以。但是方皋他经得住吗？  
正想着，霍缙已提枪过来了。箫澍捞起方皋的腰，使他变为跪趴的姿势。性器从方皋的体内滑出来，他又将它捉了回去。随后给霍缙让了块地。  
虽说已经过一番开拓，箫澍一个人进去得毫不费力，可是要想再塞一个，可不容易。  
霍缙用手扒着他的后穴，却只能扒开一个很小的缝，他将性器对着那缝，慢慢地将自己一点一点塞进去，刚进了几厘米，他就感觉里面太挤了，他被咬得都出了汗，但又不甘愿就这么退出。箫澍稍微退出了一点，以便霍缙能够顺利地进入。  
他又向内挺进了几厘米，三人都备受煎熬，但同时，这种感觉也让他们兴奋不已。方皋觉得自己那地方快要裂开，为什么想不开做出这个决定啊？他的手紧抠着床单，双眼紧闭着，额头上冒出密密的汗，虽然痛苦，但他中了邪似的渴望更多，想被狠狠地插入，被粗暴地对待，被……  
“啊！”霍缙一个发力，就将大半个性器送了进来，方皋不受控制地叫声来。这是他第一次尝试两个人一起，原以为自己天赋异禀，做这事不在话下，可还是低估了那两人加在一起的分量，粗度长度硬度他都体会过，可是不知道两具性器在他体内像是产生了化学反应，变得尤其滚烫。  
刚才还有力气跪趴着，这时的方皋却只能趴在床上了。身后的两人已经按捺不住，一前一后地动起来了。  
箫澍的性器早就占领了绝佳的位置，正打算在这幽深之地大显身手，忽然间又挤进了一个竞争者，它暗道不妙，连忙往更深处进发，细长的通道被撑开，壁面又烫又滑，可是由于塞进来了两根，要想容纳住它们还真有些吃力。霍缙的性器虽然是后进来的，可是一进去就展现出一种虎狼之气，捱过了最初的一阵酸痛，它在这里就更加如鱼得水了。两根性器在这里面竞争似的搅动，谁也不让着谁，但是由于地方狭小，它们不得已紧贴在一起。  
周凛看着方皋隐忍又享受的表情，又是疼惜，又是吃醋，可他知道他不能也这么任性，这么不懂分寸。  
方皋身后那两人渐入佳境，一人按住一边，不让方皋因为剧烈抖动而彻底瘫倒在床。方皋眼眶含泪，用气声说道：“你们……慢一点……”他的眼角因为过于投入的性爱而布满了春潮，一点一点淌入眉梢，一开口，说话的语调婉媚地犹如三月的黄莺，这惹得在场三人硬得更加彻头彻尾。  
方皋意识到自己冷落了周凛，便开口说:“哥哥……我想……想吃你的……啊！”听见方皋又喊周凛“哥哥”，霍缙就浑身不痛快了，他一个用力，就将方皋的下半句话堵在了嘴里。  
但是，这并没有制止住方皋，反而起了反作用。  
方皋已经伸出手去碰周凛硬起来的性器，他贪心地想将它吃进去。可是由于下半身由不得自己，任凭他怎么去够也只能尝到它的顶端。见到这，周凛说：“等一下，我换个姿势。”他将方皋的上半身抬起，自己坐仰着，双腿张开，露出雄伟的性器。他又朝前挪了点地方，可以方便方皋吞食。  
霍缙见方皋竟然如此迷恋男人的那东西，一下子吃进两根还不够，气得伸手朝着方皋的一瓣屁股就是一拍，顿时那白净的地方就出现了红色的掌印，非常明显且触目惊心。被霍缙这一记打，方皋突然收紧了穴道，箫澍支持不住，从方皋体内撤离射了出来。  
这下好了，只有霍缙一个人了。他抓着方皋的屁股，像是惩罚他一般，以极快的频率在他体内进进出出。因为猛然少了一个人，那甬道灌入了空气进去，霍缙的每一次深入浅出都不可避免地发出“啪啪啪”的淫糜的声响。被顶得狠了，方皋总是含不住周凛的性器，他嘴里闷哼着，小心翼翼地含着顶端，收着牙齿不让它们碰到它。但这对周凛来说，太煎熬了，此前的每一秒，也都太煎熬了。  
霍缙就这么玩命似的插了百来下，他喟叹一声，射在了方皋体内。  
箫澍骂他道：“你怎么又射里面了？”  
“我……没忍得住。”之前箫澍也说过他几次了，但就是不长记性。  
“你再这样，我就建议方皋减少你的次数了。”箫澍知道搬出方皋的话绝对有效。  
方皋无力的趴着，因为带着温度的硬物骤然离开，他的穴口还微张着，从里面流出乳白色浊液－－那是霍缙留下的好东西。  
周凛见方皋快晕过去了，也顾不上自己还硬着，忙抽身抱住方皋。方皋像一滩泥一样软滑，在他身上也挂不住。他用手探了探方皋的额头，又试了下自己的，说道：“方皋是不是发烧了。”  
箫澍过来，也摸了一下，说：“没事，因为……那个，刚做过，所以体温偏高。”  
霍缙也过来认罪：“方皋，方皋？我这就给你清理……”  
但是方皋的意识渐渐模糊，也听不见他们在说什么了。


	3. 藕饼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

“你为何这般对我？”敖丙大声吼道，他的身体全被混天绫捆住，稍一动弹，它只会将自己捆得更紧。现在的他再怎么挣扎也不过是困兽之斗，平日里出海他必定会穿上那坚不可摧的万龙甲以防身遭不测，可是今日却是来见哪吒的，他便换上了西海表兄送给他的软烟罗制成的锦服，其上虽有灵气，又岂能和万龙甲相比。  
哪吒走近他，托起他的下巴，和他对视，见到敖丙眼里的怒意，他自愧地低下了头，说：“我，我忍不住。”  
“什么意思？”  
话音刚落，敖丙就被哪吒以吻堵住了，他来势汹汹半点温柔全无，强硬地撬开敖丙的嘴唇，一个劲儿地用舌头缠住他的，吸地啧啧作响。敖丙从未受过这般对待，反抗之余身体竟有了一种奇异的感觉，可他怎能容许别人这般侮辱他，哪怕这个人是哪吒。  
他用牙齿咬住了哪吒的嘴唇，即便是此时，他也不敢用力，怕真的伤了他。  
哪吒一个愣怔，稍微放开了他些，见敖丙被混天绫束缚地难受，松开了点，却不敢完全放开，怕把人放跑了。他摸了摸自己嘴角渗出的血，敖丙像看仇人一样死死盯着自己，一言不发。  
哪吒轻捧着他的脸，温柔地抚摸他的脸颊，以及他生气时才会出现的亮闪闪的龙鳞。被他这般爱抚，敖丙不知怎地安静了下来，可是脸却涨得通红。哪吒的手在向上行进，敖丙连忙制止他：“不许碰我的角！”  
“为何？”  
“反正就是不许！”敖丙怎么好意思跟他解释那么私密那么羞人的事情！  
“可是，我好久以前就想碰碰它了。”哪吒略显委屈地说道，“但你总是不许，我们不是最好的朋友吗？”  
话虽如此，朋友之间也是要有分寸的吧？这个哪吒，越长大越不知礼节了！  
突然间，哪吒一个邪笑，用手握住了龙角。  
敖丙想跟他打一架，可是混天绫在他身上缠着，并且随着他的动作不断地游走。再加上龙角被哪吒像玩小玩意儿一样触碰着，他的身体都变得很奇怪，一种无力又虚空的感觉遍布全身，他甚至开始渴望哪吒更多地抚摸他，抚摸他身体的每个部分，最好能够……

在想什么肮脏的东西!  
敖丙赶忙摇了摇头，使自己清醒过来。但是他已不如刚才那样强势，眼神变得飘忽又柔软，红晕在他白净的脸上显得更加诱人，他的身体也在难耐地扭动着，天知道这些加起来多么考验考验哪吒的定力。  
既然定力不够，那便放纵自己好了。  
这般想着，哪吒收起了混天绫，伸手抱住已似柔软无骨的敖丙，施展法术在方圆几里设置了结界，以防有人会看到他们。他将敖丙轻放在沙地上，正欲解开他的衣襟，敖丙羞赧地说：“去海上，好吗？”  
“好。”

哪吒将敖丙抱起，怀里的人也许是第一次被人这么抱，看起来有些紧张，用手紧抓住自己的衣带。他安抚性地又吻了敖丙的唇，说：“不要怕，我会抱紧你的。”  
行至海面，敖丙将手一挥，他们面前就出现了一张水床。颜色与海面相差无几，但若仔细看，还是可以辨别出一张床的轮廓，它是圆形的，也有帷帐。它不是个固定的形态，而是由水幻化而生，随着海水的流动它也随之涌动着。

哪吒见到这张床，暗暗惊叹，摩拳擦掌跃跃欲试，心想，这体验定然错不了。  
他将敖丙置于其上，替他一件件脱去复杂的衣服。他的心跳个不停，快得好似要炸开，终于，他见到了梦里才会出现的景象。  
被剥去衣服的敖丙像被人夺去了法术，什么也做不了，这个画面实在羞人，他便将身体屈成拱形，背对着哪吒，不想让他看见自己的脸和身体。  
哪吒翻身也上了床，他栖身在敖丙上面，捉住了他的双臂，又用腿压住了他想要并起的双腿，“都到这儿了，看你还怎么逃。”说着，就又召唤出混天绫，用它将敖丙的双手分别绑在了床边的水柱上。这混天绫是件不可多得的宝物，在主人的身边久了，便也知晓主人的想法。它自动向下延展，不松不紧地束缚住敖丙的身体。敖丙的胸部被它勒住，原本平展的胸口此时变得有些凸起，尤其是那两点红色，鲜艳程度完全不输混天绫。它又向下，将敖丙的双腿也分开绑在了床头，于是，腿间的那东西翘起，被哪吒尽收眼底。  
丢人丢到家了，他干脆闭上了眼睛。  
可是，他突然感觉到哪吒在吻他的额头，在他耳边说：“你真好看。”  
他的心像擂鼓，槌个不停。

睁开眼时，却见哪吒匍匐在了他的胸口，他似乎预感到哪吒要做什么了，但是来不及阻止，哪吒已含住他胸口的一点。他猛得倒吸一口气，想推开，可是全身都已被绑住。他无奈地垂下头，任凭哪吒在他胸口舔舐吸食。  
哪吒抬起头，说道：“你的这东西，看起来像颗红豆，但比红豆好吃多了！”说着，又去吃另一颗“红豆”了，对着它又是舔又是咬，原本干涩的乳头竟变得温润光亮。舔着这颗，哪吒也不忘用手安抚另一颗，他手掌像是带着火，摩挲着敏感的乳头，敖丙感觉他的乳头，不，他的身体也像是要着火了。他本是寒性的体质，就算是三伏天，也不觉得热，可是今日，被哪吒这样弄着，他觉得浑身都燥热无比，尤其是下半身，更是有一种从没体验过的刺激感。这叫他禁不住叫出了声：“哪吒，你慢些……我快要，受不住了……”可是哪吒才不理会他，依旧我行我素按照自己的喜好吃着他。

他想去碰自己的那个硬硬的东西，可是手脚都已被束缚住，他只好求助哪吒道：“你能不能，能不能……”  
哪吒看了一眼，知道是怎么回事了，但是故意装傻：“能不能什么？”他就是想看平日里冷峻的敖丙露出这样的表情，那种只在他面前才有的表情。  
敖丙破罐子破摔：“能不能碰碰我的……那个……”  
哪吒还是不依不饶：“那个－－是哪个？”  
敖丙有些气恼了，他不信哪吒不知道他在说什么，分明就是想看他出丑。于是，他便转过脸去，不看哪吒了。  
哪吒见把人惹恼了，忙转着他的身体，让他面对着自己，赔笑道：“敖丙？小丙丙？”  
什么乱七八糟的称呼？!

哪吒见这招不管用，便不再逗他，伸手握住了他的龙根。刚一碰到，敖丙就像泄了气的皮球似的，毫无还手之力，刚才的难受的感觉总算疏解一些了。但是，这还不够。他惊讶于自己怎会变成这副样子，可同时，又只能沉湎于此。哪吒摸得他很是舒服，他想叫出声来，可是这样未免太过轻纵，他只得生咽下去。

他见哪吒收起了混天绫，正疑惑着，哪吒说：“刚刚让你舒服了，现在也该轮到我到了吧。”  
哪吒的衣服十分轻便，脱起来也快，转眼间，他眼前就是一个裸露着的少年。  
哪吒一把将敖丙抱起，抱在自己的腿上，两人相对着，近得可以听见对方的呼吸和心跳。敖丙不敢去看哪吒的眼睛，他害怕哪吒眼中的火会把他灼烧，这还不是最要命的，他因双腿分开跨坐在哪吒腿上，哪吒硬起的性器正戳着他的臀部，还时不时地滑到那地方去。  
他想逃开，可稍一动作，哪吒就把他按住，说：“你都这个样子了，还想去哪儿？”  
他看了看水中自己的倒影，虽不甚清楚，但也实在难登大雅之堂。梳得光溜齐整的头发散开了，些许发丝凌乱地飘在风中，全身一丝不挂不说，胸前那两点被舔得哪像个男性的乳头，手臂、腰、臀部、腿间、脚踝，到处都有红色的痕迹，那是混天绫干出来的好事。  
哪吒笑着说：“敖丙，你就依了我吧，我会让你舒服的。”

这叫人怎么回答！  
还好哪吒并不在意他说什么，就自顾自伸出手去碰敖丙的后庭。  
“你做什么？”  
被异物侵入，敖丙条件反射地一个激灵。哪吒说：“你这洞口太窄，我把它扩张些，你才不会受伤。”  
敖丙哑口无言，自己已经默许哪吒做这事了，何必这样端着，让彼此都难堪呢。  
哪吒已经进去三根手指了，他的其他手也没有闲着，抚着敖丙光滑的背，替他将凌乱的头发整理好，控制火将水床的温度升高了一些。  
突然，哪吒灵机一动，取出了乾坤圈，将它变得极小，塞入了敖丙的穴口。刚才还是带着人的体温的手指，这下突然变成了冰冷的器具，敖丙问他：“你做什么？”  
哪吒一本正经地答道：“我复习一下乾坤圈的咒语。”  
他默念着咒语，只见乾坤圈在慢慢地变大，撑得敖丙的穴口也变大了。敖丙受不住这个，眼角已经在淌泪，他哭喊着：“快把他拿出去！”  
哪吒见他这般可怜模样，又念动咒语将它缩小，但敖丙的穴口微张着，似乎在邀请他进入。

他无需再忍再等待，提枪就进，即使已经好好地开拓过了，但这甬道仍然有些窄小，他拍了一下敖丙的屁股，那臀瓣上便立刻出现了一个红色的掌印，“怎么这么紧！”这话说着，像是情人间的埋怨和调情。  
不，不是像是。  
就是。

敖丙从小到大养尊处优惯了，且又不似一般孩子调皮，故而从没受过打屁股的惩罚。这是他第一次被打，可是不觉得生气或是讨厌，反而让他更加兴奋了。  
哪吒从背后抱住他，摸着他的性器顶端，说：“都在滴水了，你羞不羞啊？”  
敖丙却无心思思考羞不羞的问题，他的全部注意力都在身后，确切地说，是身后哪吒进入他身体的部分。  
哪吒用力地顶着，朝着他体内的某个点猛烈地进攻，他支撑不住，扶着水柱，断断续续地说：“慢一点……啊……哪……哪吒……”但是哪吒有他自己的节奏，见敖丙脸泛红潮，知道地方找对了，就继续撞击着那儿。  
“啊……啊……哪吒，我……我，我要去了……”敖丙受不了这般猛攻，喷出了不少浊液，射得哪吒满手都是。

敖丙虽射过了一次，但是哪吒丝毫没有停下来的意思，他改变了策略，不再猛攻，而是在他体内慢慢磨，前前后后，来来回回，深深浅浅，不多时，只见敖丙又硬起来了。哪吒轻声说着放肆的话：“真是浪荡呢。”  
敖丙被这话刺激得不行，他又羞又臊，可是这副身体已不是自己能够掌控的了，也只好随他说什么。  
突然，哪吒将他抱着转了个身，性器却还在他体内没有拔出。他躺在水面上，感觉很不安全，水面一直在流动，没有方向，似乎随时会被带走，他有些害怕，便情不自禁伸手勾住哪吒的脖子，腿也紧紧缠住哪吒的腰。  
“是不是害怕了？抱着我。”哪吒一改往日，用温柔地不像话的语气说道。这温柔，要把他融化了。

敖丙觉得时间过去了好久，哪吒仍然不知疲倦地在他体内抽插，他的双臂双腿早已无力，或者说，他的全身都是软的。只有那儿说硬的。  
哪吒突然加快了速度，同他十指相扣，眉头紧锁，汗液从额头低落下来。一声闷哼，哪吒射在了他的体内。  
两人做了许久，都已接近虚脱，哪吒紧抱住敖丙，亲吻他的角，他的额头，他的眼，说道：“和我在一起永生永世，好吗？”


	4. 藕饼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

“你为何这般对我？”敖丙大声吼道，他的身体全被混天绫捆住，稍一动弹，它只会将自己捆得更紧。现在的他再怎么挣扎也不过是困兽之斗，平日里出海他必定会穿上那坚不可摧的万龙甲以防身遭不测，可是今日却是来见哪吒的，他便换上了西海表兄送给他的软烟罗制成的锦服，其上虽有灵气，又岂能和万龙甲相比。  
哪吒走近他，托起他的下巴，和他对视，见到敖丙眼里的怒意，他自愧地低下了头，说：“我，我忍不住。”  
“什么意思？”  
话音刚落，敖丙就被哪吒以吻堵住了，他来势汹汹半点温柔全无，强硬地撬开敖丙的嘴唇，一个劲儿地用舌头缠住他的，吸地啧啧作响。敖丙从未受过这般对待，反抗之余身体竟有了一种奇异的感觉，可他怎能容许别人这般侮辱他，哪怕这个人是哪吒。  
他用牙齿咬住了哪吒的嘴唇，即便是此时，他也不敢用力，怕真的伤了他。  
哪吒一个愣怔，稍微放开了他些，见敖丙被混天绫束缚地难受，松开了点，却不敢完全放开，怕把人放跑了。他摸了摸自己嘴角渗出的血，敖丙像看仇人一样死死盯着自己，一言不发。  
哪吒轻捧着他的脸，温柔地抚摸他的脸颊，以及他生气时才会出现的亮闪闪的龙鳞。被他这般爱抚，敖丙不知怎地安静了下来，可是脸却涨得通红。哪吒的手在向上行进，敖丙连忙制止他：“不许碰我的角！”  
“为何？”  
“反正就是不许！”敖丙怎么好意思跟他解释那么私密那么羞人的事情！  
“可是，我好久以前就想碰碰它了。”哪吒略显委屈地说道，“但你总是不许，我们不是最好的朋友吗？”  
话虽如此，朋友之间也是要有分寸的吧？这个哪吒，越长大越不知礼节了！  
突然间，哪吒一个邪笑，用手握住了龙角。  
敖丙想跟他打一架，可是混天绫在他身上缠着，并且随着他的动作不断地游走。再加上龙角被哪吒像玩小玩意儿一样触碰着，他的身体都变得很奇怪，一种无力又虚空的感觉遍布全身，他甚至开始渴望哪吒更多地抚摸他，抚摸他身体的每个部分，最好能够……

在想什么肮脏的东西!  
敖丙赶忙摇了摇头，使自己清醒过来。但是他已不如刚才那样强势，眼神变得飘忽又柔软，红晕在他白净的脸上显得更加诱人，他的身体也在难耐地扭动着，天知道这些加起来多么考验考验哪吒的定力。  
既然定力不够，那便放纵自己好了。  
这般想着，哪吒收起了混天绫，伸手抱住已似柔软无骨的敖丙，施展法术在方圆几里设置了结界，以防有人会看到他们。他将敖丙轻放在沙地上，正欲解开他的衣襟，敖丙羞赧地说：“去海上，好吗？”  
“好。”

哪吒将敖丙抱起，怀里的人也许是第一次被人这么抱，看起来有些紧张，用手紧抓住自己的衣带。他安抚性地又吻了敖丙的唇，说：“不要怕，我会抱紧你的。”  
行至海面，敖丙将手一挥，他们面前就出现了一张水床。颜色与海面相差无几，但若仔细看，还是可以辨别出一张床的轮廓，它是圆形的，也有帷帐。它不是个固定的形态，而是由水幻化而生，随着海水的流动它也随之涌动着。

哪吒见到这张床，暗暗惊叹，摩拳擦掌跃跃欲试，心想，这体验定然错不了。  
他将敖丙置于其上，替他一件件脱去复杂的衣服。他的心跳个不停，快得好似要炸开，终于，他见到了梦里才会出现的景象。  
被剥去衣服的敖丙像被人夺去了法术，什么也做不了，这个画面实在羞人，他便将身体屈成拱形，背对着哪吒，不想让他看见自己的脸和身体。  
哪吒翻身也上了床，他栖身在敖丙上面，捉住了他的双臂，又用腿压住了他想要并起的双腿，“都到这儿了，看你还怎么逃。”说着，就又召唤出混天绫，用它将敖丙的双手分别绑在了床边的水柱上。这混天绫是件不可多得的宝物，在主人的身边久了，便也知晓主人的想法。它自动向下延展，不松不紧地束缚住敖丙的身体。敖丙的胸部被它勒住，原本平展的胸口此时变得有些凸起，尤其是那两点红色，鲜艳程度完全不输混天绫。它又向下，将敖丙的双腿也分开绑在了床头，于是，腿间的那东西翘起，被哪吒尽收眼底。  
丢人丢到家了，他干脆闭上了眼睛。  
可是，他突然感觉到哪吒在吻他的额头，在他耳边说：“你真好看。”  
他的心像擂鼓，槌个不停。

睁开眼时，却见哪吒匍匐在了他的胸口，他似乎预感到哪吒要做什么了，但是来不及阻止，哪吒已含住他胸口的一点。他猛得倒吸一口气，想推开，可是全身都已被绑住。他无奈地垂下头，任凭哪吒在他胸口舔舐吸食。  
哪吒抬起头，说道：“你的这东西，看起来像颗红豆，但比红豆好吃多了！”说着，又去吃另一颗“红豆”了，对着它又是舔又是咬，原本干涩的乳头竟变得温润光亮。舔着这颗，哪吒也不忘用手安抚另一颗，他手掌像是带着火，摩挲着敏感的乳头，敖丙感觉他的乳头，不，他的身体也像是要着火了。他本是寒性的体质，就算是三伏天，也不觉得热，可是今日，被哪吒这样弄着，他觉得浑身都燥热无比，尤其是下半身，更是有一种从没体验过的刺激感。这叫他禁不住叫出了声：“哪吒，你慢些……我快要，受不住了……”可是哪吒才不理会他，依旧我行我素按照自己的喜好吃着他。

他想去碰自己的那个硬硬的东西，可是手脚都已被束缚住，他只好求助哪吒道：“你能不能，能不能……”  
哪吒看了一眼，知道是怎么回事了，但是故意装傻：“能不能什么？”他就是想看平日里冷峻的敖丙露出这样的表情，那种只在他面前才有的表情。  
敖丙破罐子破摔：“能不能碰碰我的……那个……”  
哪吒还是不依不饶：“那个－－是哪个？”  
敖丙有些气恼了，他不信哪吒不知道他在说什么，分明就是想看他出丑。于是，他便转过脸去，不看哪吒了。  
哪吒见把人惹恼了，忙转着他的身体，让他面对着自己，赔笑道：“敖丙？小丙丙？”  
什么乱七八糟的称呼？!

哪吒见这招不管用，便不再逗他，伸手握住了他的龙根。刚一碰到，敖丙就像泄了气的皮球似的，毫无还手之力，刚才的难受的感觉总算疏解一些了。但是，这还不够。他惊讶于自己怎会变成这副样子，可同时，又只能沉湎于此。哪吒摸得他很是舒服，他想叫出声来，可是这样未免太过轻纵，他只得生咽下去。

他见哪吒收起了混天绫，正疑惑着，哪吒说：“刚刚让你舒服了，现在也该轮到我到了吧。”  
哪吒的衣服十分轻便，脱起来也快，转眼间，他眼前就是一个裸露着的少年。  
哪吒一把将敖丙抱起，抱在自己的腿上，两人相对着，近得可以听见对方的呼吸和心跳。敖丙不敢去看哪吒的眼睛，他害怕哪吒眼中的火会把他灼烧，这还不是最要命的，他因双腿分开跨坐在哪吒腿上，哪吒硬起的性器正戳着他的臀部，还时不时地滑到那地方去。  
他想逃开，可稍一动作，哪吒就把他按住，说：“你都这个样子了，还想去哪儿？”  
他看了看水中自己的倒影，虽不甚清楚，但也实在难登大雅之堂。梳得光溜齐整的头发散开了，些许发丝凌乱地飘在风中，全身一丝不挂不说，胸前那两点被舔得哪像个男性的乳头，手臂、腰、臀部、腿间、脚踝，到处都有红色的痕迹，那是混天绫干出来的好事。  
哪吒笑着说：“敖丙，你就依了我吧，我会让你舒服的。”

这叫人怎么回答！  
还好哪吒并不在意他说什么，就自顾自伸出手去碰敖丙的后庭。  
“你做什么？”  
被异物侵入，敖丙条件反射地一个激灵。哪吒说：“你这洞口太窄，我把它扩张些，你才不会受伤。”  
敖丙哑口无言，自己已经默许哪吒做这事了，何必这样端着，让彼此都难堪呢。  
哪吒已经进去三根手指了，他的其他手也没有闲着，抚着敖丙光滑的背，替他将凌乱的头发整理好，控制火将水床的温度升高了一些。  
突然，哪吒灵机一动，取出了乾坤圈，将它变得极小，塞入了敖丙的穴口。刚才还是带着人的体温的手指，这下突然变成了冰冷的器具，敖丙问他：“你做什么？”  
哪吒一本正经地答道：“我复习一下乾坤圈的咒语。”  
他默念着咒语，只见乾坤圈在慢慢地变大，撑得敖丙的穴口也变大了。敖丙受不住这个，眼角已经在淌泪，他哭喊着：“快把他拿出去！”  
哪吒见他这般可怜模样，又念动咒语将它缩小，但敖丙的穴口微张着，似乎在邀请他进入。

他无需再忍再等待，提枪就进，即使已经好好地开拓过了，但这甬道仍然有些窄小，他拍了一下敖丙的屁股，那臀瓣上便立刻出现了一个红色的掌印，“怎么这么紧！”这话说着，像是情人间的埋怨和调情。  
不，不是像是。  
就是。

敖丙从小到大养尊处优惯了，且又不似一般孩子调皮，故而从没受过打屁股的惩罚。这是他第一次被打，可是不觉得生气或是讨厌，反而让他更加兴奋了。  
哪吒从背后抱住他，摸着他的性器顶端，说：“都在滴水了，你羞不羞啊？”  
敖丙却无心思思考羞不羞的问题，他的全部注意力都在身后，确切地说，是身后哪吒进入他身体的部分。  
哪吒用力地顶着，朝着他体内的某个点猛烈地进攻，他支撑不住，扶着水柱，断断续续地说：“慢一点……啊……哪……哪吒……”但是哪吒有他自己的节奏，见敖丙脸泛红潮，知道地方找对了，就继续撞击着那儿。  
“啊……啊……哪吒，我……我，我要去了……”敖丙受不了这般猛攻，喷出了不少浊液，射得哪吒满手都是。

敖丙虽射过了一次，但是哪吒丝毫没有停下来的意思，他改变了策略，不再猛攻，而是在他体内慢慢磨，前前后后，来来回回，深深浅浅，不多时，只见敖丙又硬起来了。哪吒轻声说着放肆的话：“真是浪荡呢。”  
敖丙被这话刺激得不行，他又羞又臊，可是这副身体已不是自己能够掌控的了，也只好随他说什么。  
突然，哪吒将他抱着转了个身，性器却还在他体内没有拔出。他躺在水面上，感觉很不安全，水面一直在流动，没有方向，似乎随时会被带走，他有些害怕，便情不自禁伸手勾住哪吒的脖子，腿也紧紧缠住哪吒的腰。  
“是不是害怕了？抱着我。”哪吒一改往日，用温柔地不像话的语气说道。这温柔，要把他融化了。

敖丙觉得时间过去了好久，哪吒仍然不知疲倦地在他体内抽插，他的双臂双腿早已无力，或者说，他的全身都是软的。只有那儿说硬的。  
哪吒突然加快了速度，同他十指相扣，眉头紧锁，汗液从额头低落下来。一声闷哼，哪吒射在了他的体内。  
两人做了许久，都已接近虚脱，哪吒紧抱住敖丙，亲吻他的角，他的额头，他的眼，说道：“和我在一起永生永世，好吗？”


	5. 藕饼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

“你为何这般对我？”敖丙大声吼道，他的身体全被混天绫捆住，稍一动弹，它只会将自己捆得更紧。现在的他再怎么挣扎也不过是困兽之斗，平日里出海他必定会穿上那坚不可摧的万龙甲以防身遭不测，可是今日却是来见哪吒的，他便换上了西海表兄送给他的软烟罗制成的锦服，其上虽有灵气，又岂能和万龙甲相比。  
哪吒走近他，托起他的下巴，和他对视，见到敖丙眼里的怒意，他自愧地低下了头，说：“我，我忍不住。”  
“什么意思？”  
话音刚落，敖丙就被哪吒以吻堵住了，他来势汹汹半点温柔全无，强硬地撬开敖丙的嘴唇，一个劲儿地用舌头缠住他的，吸地啧啧作响。敖丙从未受过这般对待，反抗之余身体竟有了一种奇异的感觉，可他怎能容许别人这般侮辱他，哪怕这个人是哪吒。  
他用牙齿咬住了哪吒的嘴唇，即便是此时，他也不敢用力，怕真的伤了他。  
哪吒一个愣怔，稍微放开了他些，见敖丙被混天绫束缚地难受，松开了点，却不敢完全放开，怕把人放跑了。他摸了摸自己嘴角渗出的血，敖丙像看仇人一样死死盯着自己，一言不发。  
哪吒轻捧着他的脸，温柔地抚摸他的脸颊，以及他生气时才会出现的亮闪闪的龙鳞。被他这般爱抚，敖丙不知怎地安静了下来，可是脸却涨得通红。哪吒的手在向上行进，敖丙连忙制止他：“不许碰我的角！”  
“为何？”  
“反正就是不许！”敖丙怎么好意思跟他解释那么私密那么羞人的事情！  
“可是，我好久以前就想碰碰它了。”哪吒略显委屈地说道，“但你总是不许，我们不是最好的朋友吗？”  
话虽如此，朋友之间也是要有分寸的吧？这个哪吒，越长大越不知礼节了！  
突然间，哪吒一个邪笑，用手握住了龙角。  
敖丙想跟他打一架，可是混天绫在他身上缠着，并且随着他的动作不断地游走。再加上龙角被哪吒像玩小玩意儿一样触碰着，他的身体都变得很奇怪，一种无力又虚空的感觉遍布全身，他甚至开始渴望哪吒更多地抚摸他，抚摸他身体的每个部分，最好能够……

在想什么肮脏的东西!  
敖丙赶忙摇了摇头，使自己清醒过来。但是他已不如刚才那样强势，眼神变得飘忽又柔软，红晕在他白净的脸上显得更加诱人，他的身体也在难耐地扭动着，天知道这些加起来多么考验考验哪吒的定力。  
既然定力不够，那便放纵自己好了。  
这般想着，哪吒收起了混天绫，伸手抱住已似柔软无骨的敖丙，施展法术在方圆几里设置了结界，以防有人会看到他们。他将敖丙轻放在沙地上，正欲解开他的衣襟，敖丙羞赧地说：“去海上，好吗？”  
“好。”

哪吒将敖丙抱起，怀里的人也许是第一次被人这么抱，看起来有些紧张，用手紧抓住自己的衣带。他安抚性地又吻了敖丙的唇，说：“不要怕，我会抱紧你的。”  
行至海面，敖丙将手一挥，他们面前就出现了一张水床。颜色与海面相差无几，但若仔细看，还是可以辨别出一张床的轮廓，它是圆形的，也有帷帐。它不是个固定的形态，而是由水幻化而生，随着海水的流动它也随之涌动着。

哪吒见到这张床，暗暗惊叹，摩拳擦掌跃跃欲试，心想，这体验定然错不了。  
他将敖丙置于其上，替他一件件脱去复杂的衣服。他的心跳个不停，快得好似要炸开，终于，他见到了梦里才会出现的景象。  
被剥去衣服的敖丙像被人夺去了法术，什么也做不了，这个画面实在羞人，他便将身体屈成拱形，背对着哪吒，不想让他看见自己的脸和身体。  
哪吒翻身也上了床，他栖身在敖丙上面，捉住了他的双臂，又用腿压住了他想要并起的双腿，“都到这儿了，看你还怎么逃。”说着，就又召唤出混天绫，用它将敖丙的双手分别绑在了床边的水柱上。这混天绫是件不可多得的宝物，在主人的身边久了，便也知晓主人的想法。它自动向下延展，不松不紧地束缚住敖丙的身体。敖丙的胸部被它勒住，原本平展的胸口此时变得有些凸起，尤其是那两点红色，鲜艳程度完全不输混天绫。它又向下，将敖丙的双腿也分开绑在了床头，于是，腿间的那东西翘起，被哪吒尽收眼底。  
丢人丢到家了，他干脆闭上了眼睛。  
可是，他突然感觉到哪吒在吻他的额头，在他耳边说：“你真好看。”  
他的心像擂鼓，槌个不停。

睁开眼时，却见哪吒匍匐在了他的胸口，他似乎预感到哪吒要做什么了，但是来不及阻止，哪吒已含住他胸口的一点。他猛得倒吸一口气，想推开，可是全身都已被绑住。他无奈地垂下头，任凭哪吒在他胸口舔舐吸食。  
哪吒抬起头，说道：“你的这东西，看起来像颗红豆，但比红豆好吃多了！”说着，又去吃另一颗“红豆”了，对着它又是舔又是咬，原本干涩的乳头竟变得温润光亮。舔着这颗，哪吒也不忘用手安抚另一颗，他手掌像是带着火，摩挲着敏感的乳头，敖丙感觉他的乳头，不，他的身体也像是要着火了。他本是寒性的体质，就算是三伏天，也不觉得热，可是今日，被哪吒这样弄着，他觉得浑身都燥热无比，尤其是下半身，更是有一种从没体验过的刺激感。这叫他禁不住叫出了声：“哪吒，你慢些……我快要，受不住了……”可是哪吒才不理会他，依旧我行我素按照自己的喜好吃着他。

他想去碰自己的那个硬硬的东西，可是手脚都已被束缚住，他只好求助哪吒道：“你能不能，能不能……”  
哪吒看了一眼，知道是怎么回事了，但是故意装傻：“能不能什么？”他就是想看平日里冷峻的敖丙露出这样的表情，那种只在他面前才有的表情。  
敖丙破罐子破摔：“能不能碰碰我的……那个……”  
哪吒还是不依不饶：“那个－－是哪个？”  
敖丙有些气恼了，他不信哪吒不知道他在说什么，分明就是想看他出丑。于是，他便转过脸去，不看哪吒了。  
哪吒见把人惹恼了，忙转着他的身体，让他面对着自己，赔笑道：“敖丙？小丙丙？”  
什么乱七八糟的称呼？!

哪吒见这招不管用，便不再逗他，伸手握住了他的龙根。刚一碰到，敖丙就像泄了气的皮球似的，毫无还手之力，刚才的难受的感觉总算疏解一些了。但是，这还不够。他惊讶于自己怎会变成这副样子，可同时，又只能沉湎于此。哪吒摸得他很是舒服，他想叫出声来，可是这样未免太过轻纵，他只得生咽下去。

他见哪吒收起了混天绫，正疑惑着，哪吒说：“刚刚让你舒服了，现在也该轮到我到了吧。”  
哪吒的衣服十分轻便，脱起来也快，转眼间，他眼前就是一个裸露着的少年。  
哪吒一把将敖丙抱起，抱在自己的腿上，两人相对着，近得可以听见对方的呼吸和心跳。敖丙不敢去看哪吒的眼睛，他害怕哪吒眼中的火会把他灼烧，这还不是最要命的，他因双腿分开跨坐在哪吒腿上，哪吒硬起的性器正戳着他的臀部，还时不时地滑到那地方去。  
他想逃开，可稍一动作，哪吒就把他按住，说：“你都这个样子了，还想去哪儿？”  
他看了看水中自己的倒影，虽不甚清楚，但也实在难登大雅之堂。梳得光溜齐整的头发散开了，些许发丝凌乱地飘在风中，全身一丝不挂不说，胸前那两点被舔得哪像个男性的乳头，手臂、腰、臀部、腿间、脚踝，到处都有红色的痕迹，那是混天绫干出来的好事。  
哪吒笑着说：“敖丙，你就依了我吧，我会让你舒服的。”

这叫人怎么回答！  
还好哪吒并不在意他说什么，就自顾自伸出手去碰敖丙的后庭。  
“你做什么？”  
被异物侵入，敖丙条件反射地一个激灵。哪吒说：“你这洞口太窄，我把它扩张些，你才不会受伤。”  
敖丙哑口无言，自己已经默许哪吒做这事了，何必这样端着，让彼此都难堪呢。  
哪吒已经进去三根手指了，他的其他手也没有闲着，抚着敖丙光滑的背，替他将凌乱的头发整理好，控制火将水床的温度升高了一些。  
突然，哪吒灵机一动，取出了乾坤圈，将它变得极小，塞入了敖丙的穴口。刚才还是带着人的体温的手指，这下突然变成了冰冷的器具，敖丙问他：“你做什么？”  
哪吒一本正经地答道：“我复习一下乾坤圈的咒语。”  
他默念着咒语，只见乾坤圈在慢慢地变大，撑得敖丙的穴口也变大了。敖丙受不住这个，眼角已经在淌泪，他哭喊着：“快把他拿出去！”  
哪吒见他这般可怜模样，又念动咒语将它缩小，但敖丙的穴口微张着，似乎在邀请他进入。

他无需再忍再等待，提枪就进，即使已经好好地开拓过了，但这甬道仍然有些窄小，他拍了一下敖丙的屁股，那臀瓣上便立刻出现了一个红色的掌印，“怎么这么紧！”这话说着，像是情人间的埋怨和调情。  
不，不是像是。  
就是。

敖丙从小到大养尊处优惯了，且又不似一般孩子调皮，故而从没受过打屁股的惩罚。这是他第一次被打，可是不觉得生气或是讨厌，反而让他更加兴奋了。  
哪吒从背后抱住他，摸着他的性器顶端，说：“都在滴水了，你羞不羞啊？”  
敖丙却无心思思考羞不羞的问题，他的全部注意力都在身后，确切地说，是身后哪吒进入他身体的部分。  
哪吒用力地顶着，朝着他体内的某个点猛烈地进攻，他支撑不住，扶着水柱，断断续续地说：“慢一点……啊……哪……哪吒……”但是哪吒有他自己的节奏，见敖丙脸泛红潮，知道地方找对了，就继续撞击着那儿。  
“啊……啊……哪吒，我……我，我要去了……”敖丙受不了这般猛攻，喷出了不少浊液，射得哪吒满手都是。

敖丙虽射过了一次，但是哪吒丝毫没有停下来的意思，他改变了策略，不再猛攻，而是在他体内慢慢磨，前前后后，来来回回，深深浅浅，不多时，只见敖丙又硬起来了。哪吒轻声说着放肆的话：“真是浪荡呢。”  
敖丙被这话刺激得不行，他又羞又臊，可是这副身体已不是自己能够掌控的了，也只好随他说什么。  
突然，哪吒将他抱着转了个身，性器却还在他体内没有拔出。他躺在水面上，感觉很不安全，水面一直在流动，没有方向，似乎随时会被带走，他有些害怕，便情不自禁伸手勾住哪吒的脖子，腿也紧紧缠住哪吒的腰。  
“是不是害怕了？抱着我。”哪吒一改往日，用温柔地不像话的语气说道。这温柔，要把他融化了。

敖丙觉得时间过去了好久，哪吒仍然不知疲倦地在他体内抽插，他的双臂双腿早已无力，或者说，他的全身都是软的。只有那儿说硬的。  
哪吒突然加快了速度，同他十指相扣，眉头紧锁，汗液从额头低落下来。一声闷哼，哪吒射在了他的体内。  
两人做了许久，都已接近虚脱，哪吒紧抱住敖丙，亲吻他的角，他的额头，他的眼，说道：“和我在一起永生永世，好吗？”


	6. 藕饼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

“你为何这般对我？”敖丙大声吼道，他的身体全被混天绫捆住，稍一动弹，它只会将自己捆得更紧。现在的他再怎么挣扎也不过是困兽之斗，平日里出海他必定会穿上那坚不可摧的万龙甲以防身遭不测，可是今日却是来见哪吒的，他便换上了西海表兄送给他的软烟罗制成的锦服，其上虽有灵气，又岂能和万龙甲相比。  
哪吒走近他，托起他的下巴，和他对视，见到敖丙眼里的怒意，他自愧地低下了头，说：“我，我忍不住。”  
“什么意思？”  
话音刚落，敖丙就被哪吒以吻堵住了，他来势汹汹半点温柔全无，强硬地撬开敖丙的嘴唇，一个劲儿地用舌头缠住他的，吸地啧啧作响。敖丙从未受过这般对待，反抗之余身体竟有了一种奇异的感觉，可他怎能容许别人这般侮辱他，哪怕这个人是哪吒。  
他用牙齿咬住了哪吒的嘴唇，即便是此时，他也不敢用力，怕真的伤了他。  
哪吒一个愣怔，稍微放开了他些，见敖丙被混天绫束缚地难受，松开了点，却不敢完全放开，怕把人放跑了。他摸了摸自己嘴角渗出的血，敖丙像看仇人一样死死盯着自己，一言不发。  
哪吒轻捧着他的脸，温柔地抚摸他的脸颊，以及他生气时才会出现的亮闪闪的龙鳞。被他这般爱抚，敖丙不知怎地安静了下来，可是脸却涨得通红。哪吒的手在向上行进，敖丙连忙制止他：“不许碰我的角！”  
“为何？”  
“反正就是不许！”敖丙怎么好意思跟他解释那么私密那么羞人的事情！  
“可是，我好久以前就想碰碰它了。”哪吒略显委屈地说道，“但你总是不许，我们不是最好的朋友吗？”  
话虽如此，朋友之间也是要有分寸的吧？这个哪吒，越长大越不知礼节了！  
突然间，哪吒一个邪笑，用手握住了龙角。  
敖丙想跟他打一架，可是混天绫在他身上缠着，并且随着他的动作不断地游走。再加上龙角被哪吒像玩小玩意儿一样触碰着，他的身体都变得很奇怪，一种无力又虚空的感觉遍布全身，他甚至开始渴望哪吒更多地抚摸他，抚摸他身体的每个部分，最好能够……

在想什么肮脏的东西!  
敖丙赶忙摇了摇头，使自己清醒过来。但是他已不如刚才那样强势，眼神变得飘忽又柔软，红晕在他白净的脸上显得更加诱人，他的身体也在难耐地扭动着，天知道这些加起来多么考验考验哪吒的定力。  
既然定力不够，那便放纵自己好了。  
这般想着，哪吒收起了混天绫，伸手抱住已似柔软无骨的敖丙，施展法术在方圆几里设置了结界，以防有人会看到他们。他将敖丙轻放在沙地上，正欲解开他的衣襟，敖丙羞赧地说：“去海上，好吗？”  
“好。”

哪吒将敖丙抱起，怀里的人也许是第一次被人这么抱，看起来有些紧张，用手紧抓住自己的衣带。他安抚性地又吻了敖丙的唇，说：“不要怕，我会抱紧你的。”  
行至海面，敖丙将手一挥，他们面前就出现了一张水床。颜色与海面相差无几，但若仔细看，还是可以辨别出一张床的轮廓，它是圆形的，也有帷帐。它不是个固定的形态，而是由水幻化而生，随着海水的流动它也随之涌动着。

哪吒见到这张床，暗暗惊叹，摩拳擦掌跃跃欲试，心想，这体验定然错不了。  
他将敖丙置于其上，替他一件件脱去复杂的衣服。他的心跳个不停，快得好似要炸开，终于，他见到了梦里才会出现的景象。  
被剥去衣服的敖丙像被人夺去了法术，什么也做不了，这个画面实在羞人，他便将身体屈成拱形，背对着哪吒，不想让他看见自己的脸和身体。  
哪吒翻身也上了床，他栖身在敖丙上面，捉住了他的双臂，又用腿压住了他想要并起的双腿，“都到这儿了，看你还怎么逃。”说着，就又召唤出混天绫，用它将敖丙的双手分别绑在了床边的水柱上。这混天绫是件不可多得的宝物，在主人的身边久了，便也知晓主人的想法。它自动向下延展，不松不紧地束缚住敖丙的身体。敖丙的胸部被它勒住，原本平展的胸口此时变得有些凸起，尤其是那两点红色，鲜艳程度完全不输混天绫。它又向下，将敖丙的双腿也分开绑在了床头，于是，腿间的那东西翘起，被哪吒尽收眼底。  
丢人丢到家了，他干脆闭上了眼睛。  
可是，他突然感觉到哪吒在吻他的额头，在他耳边说：“你真好看。”  
他的心像擂鼓，槌个不停。

睁开眼时，却见哪吒匍匐在了他的胸口，他似乎预感到哪吒要做什么了，但是来不及阻止，哪吒已含住他胸口的一点。他猛得倒吸一口气，想推开，可是全身都已被绑住。他无奈地垂下头，任凭哪吒在他胸口舔舐吸食。  
哪吒抬起头，说道：“你的这东西，看起来像颗红豆，但比红豆好吃多了！”说着，又去吃另一颗“红豆”了，对着它又是舔又是咬，原本干涩的乳头竟变得温润光亮。舔着这颗，哪吒也不忘用手安抚另一颗，他手掌像是带着火，摩挲着敏感的乳头，敖丙感觉他的乳头，不，他的身体也像是要着火了。他本是寒性的体质，就算是三伏天，也不觉得热，可是今日，被哪吒这样弄着，他觉得浑身都燥热无比，尤其是下半身，更是有一种从没体验过的刺激感。这叫他禁不住叫出了声：“哪吒，你慢些……我快要，受不住了……”可是哪吒才不理会他，依旧我行我素按照自己的喜好吃着他。

他想去碰自己的那个硬硬的东西，可是手脚都已被束缚住，他只好求助哪吒道：“你能不能，能不能……”  
哪吒看了一眼，知道是怎么回事了，但是故意装傻：“能不能什么？”他就是想看平日里冷峻的敖丙露出这样的表情，那种只在他面前才有的表情。  
敖丙破罐子破摔：“能不能碰碰我的……那个……”  
哪吒还是不依不饶：“那个－－是哪个？”  
敖丙有些气恼了，他不信哪吒不知道他在说什么，分明就是想看他出丑。于是，他便转过脸去，不看哪吒了。  
哪吒见把人惹恼了，忙转着他的身体，让他面对着自己，赔笑道：“敖丙？小丙丙？”  
什么乱七八糟的称呼？!

哪吒见这招不管用，便不再逗他，伸手握住了他的龙根。刚一碰到，敖丙就像泄了气的皮球似的，毫无还手之力，刚才的难受的感觉总算疏解一些了。但是，这还不够。他惊讶于自己怎会变成这副样子，可同时，又只能沉湎于此。哪吒摸得他很是舒服，他想叫出声来，可是这样未免太过轻纵，他只得生咽下去。

他见哪吒收起了混天绫，正疑惑着，哪吒说：“刚刚让你舒服了，现在也该轮到我到了吧。”  
哪吒的衣服十分轻便，脱起来也快，转眼间，他眼前就是一个裸露着的少年。  
哪吒一把将敖丙抱起，抱在自己的腿上，两人相对着，近得可以听见对方的呼吸和心跳。敖丙不敢去看哪吒的眼睛，他害怕哪吒眼中的火会把他灼烧，这还不是最要命的，他因双腿分开跨坐在哪吒腿上，哪吒硬起的性器正戳着他的臀部，还时不时地滑到那地方去。  
他想逃开，可稍一动作，哪吒就把他按住，说：“你都这个样子了，还想去哪儿？”  
他看了看水中自己的倒影，虽不甚清楚，但也实在难登大雅之堂。梳得光溜齐整的头发散开了，些许发丝凌乱地飘在风中，全身一丝不挂不说，胸前那两点被舔得哪像个男性的乳头，手臂、腰、臀部、腿间、脚踝，到处都有红色的痕迹，那是混天绫干出来的好事。  
哪吒笑着说：“敖丙，你就依了我吧，我会让你舒服的。”

这叫人怎么回答！  
还好哪吒并不在意他说什么，就自顾自伸出手去碰敖丙的后庭。  
“你做什么？”  
被异物侵入，敖丙条件反射地一个激灵。哪吒说：“你这洞口太窄，我把它扩张些，你才不会受伤。”  
敖丙哑口无言，自己已经默许哪吒做这事了，何必这样端着，让彼此都难堪呢。  
哪吒已经进去三根手指了，他的其他手也没有闲着，抚着敖丙光滑的背，替他将凌乱的头发整理好，控制火将水床的温度升高了一些。  
突然，哪吒灵机一动，取出了乾坤圈，将它变得极小，塞入了敖丙的穴口。刚才还是带着人的体温的手指，这下突然变成了冰冷的器具，敖丙问他：“你做什么？”  
哪吒一本正经地答道：“我复习一下乾坤圈的咒语。”  
他默念着咒语，只见乾坤圈在慢慢地变大，撑得敖丙的穴口也变大了。敖丙受不住这个，眼角已经在淌泪，他哭喊着：“快把他拿出去！”  
哪吒见他这般可怜模样，又念动咒语将它缩小，但敖丙的穴口微张着，似乎在邀请他进入。

他无需再忍再等待，提枪就进，即使已经好好地开拓过了，但这甬道仍然有些窄小，他拍了一下敖丙的屁股，那臀瓣上便立刻出现了一个红色的掌印，“怎么这么紧！”这话说着，像是情人间的埋怨和调情。  
不，不是像是。  
就是。

敖丙从小到大养尊处优惯了，且又不似一般孩子调皮，故而从没受过打屁股的惩罚。这是他第一次被打，可是不觉得生气或是讨厌，反而让他更加兴奋了。  
哪吒从背后抱住他，摸着他的性器顶端，说：“都在滴水了，你羞不羞啊？”  
敖丙却无心思思考羞不羞的问题，他的全部注意力都在身后，确切地说，是身后哪吒进入他身体的部分。  
哪吒用力地顶着，朝着他体内的某个点猛烈地进攻，他支撑不住，扶着水柱，断断续续地说：“慢一点……啊……哪……哪吒……”但是哪吒有他自己的节奏，见敖丙脸泛红潮，知道地方找对了，就继续撞击着那儿。  
“啊……啊……哪吒，我……我，我要去了……”敖丙受不了这般猛攻，喷出了不少浊液，射得哪吒满手都是。

敖丙虽射过了一次，但是哪吒丝毫没有停下来的意思，他改变了策略，不再猛攻，而是在他体内慢慢磨，前前后后，来来回回，深深浅浅，不多时，只见敖丙又硬起来了。哪吒轻声说着放肆的话：“真是浪荡呢。”  
敖丙被这话刺激得不行，他又羞又臊，可是这副身体已不是自己能够掌控的了，也只好随他说什么。  
突然，哪吒将他抱着转了个身，性器却还在他体内没有拔出。他躺在水面上，感觉很不安全，水面一直在流动，没有方向，似乎随时会被带走，他有些害怕，便情不自禁伸手勾住哪吒的脖子，腿也紧紧缠住哪吒的腰。  
“是不是害怕了？抱着我。”哪吒一改往日，用温柔地不像话的语气说道。这温柔，要把他融化了。

敖丙觉得时间过去了好久，哪吒仍然不知疲倦地在他体内抽插，他的双臂双腿早已无力，或者说，他的全身都是软的。只有那儿说硬的。  
哪吒突然加快了速度，同他十指相扣，眉头紧锁，汗液从额头低落下来。一声闷哼，哪吒射在了他的体内。  
两人做了许久，都已接近虚脱，哪吒紧抱住敖丙，亲吻他的角，他的额头，他的眼，说道：“和我在一起永生永世，好吗？”


	7. jiemeiju

方糕和梁议在出租车上。  
方糕声色俱厉：“诶诶诶，你手放哪儿呢？”他瞥了眼搭在他肩上的手，暗示梁议守好妇德。  
“以前你对我摸摸弄弄的就算了，如今也是有家室的人了，能不能照顾一下你家里那位的心情。”  
“姐姐······”梁议刚想反驳，就被打断。  
“嘘——”方糕示意他噤声，同时把身子低下来。  
梁议也弯下来，跟方糕两人躲在车座背后讲悄悄话：“怎—么—啦？”  
方糕拍了下他脑袋：“跟你说了多少次了，在外人面前不要喊我姐姐，咱们以兄弟相称。”  
梁议从头到尾扫视了一遍方糕，除了第一性征发育没问题外，实在······不够 “兄弟”。跟隔壁les吧的铁T一比，啧，完全没有可比性。

方糕梁议到了指定地点，是家近郊茶餐厅，上了二楼，露台那儿已经百花齐放争妍斗艳了。  
方糕清了清嗓子：“姐妹们，我来迟了——”  
“哎哟，稀客呀。还以为方大小姐从来不看群消息，只管自己过得快活，也不关心我们这群姐姐妹妹的死活呢。”  
“这话说的，我就不想听了。咱们做人也坦诚一点，别整天卖惨，我前天还在Jack朋友圈看到你俩合影了，你说你跟个长那样身材那样的外国友人在一起能干嘛呢？互相帮助吗？他帮你过四六级你帮他过汉语水平考试吗？你对自己的定位是什么？汉语桥？”  
方糕又说：“好啦好啦——”他过去拉那个男孩儿一起坐下，“也不是要说你，咱姐妹一场，犯不着搞那些虚头巴脑的做派，是吧？”

“最近有什么有意思的事没？”方糕轻呷一口红茶，放下杯子，缓缓说道。  
“无非是些老生常谈的江湖恩怨罢了，也不值一提。”  
“不值一提说明有事可提。”  
“那我来贡献一个吧。”这位发言的姐妹的样子看上去颇为忸怩，似乎那是很难启齿的一件事。  
“来，我们给这新来的妹妹一点鼓励好了。”  
“好！”于是现场响起了稀稀拉拉的掌声。  
“是这样的，上个星期我一个人在酒吧借酒消愁······”  
“划重点，一个人。”  
“让人家把话讲完好不好，真的是，讨不讨厌啊。”  
“都怪那酒吧的灯光太迷幻，音乐太震撼，而我也刚刚失恋，就特别地肝肠寸断······”  
“？你们带文豪平时都这么说话吗？”  
“好吧，那我换个表述。”男孩儿说，“就当时确实是有点混乱，就跟一人对上眼了······”  
“哇！然后呢然后呢！”  
“妹妹真是好福气啊！”  
“福气个屁！你们知道吗，我都要被气死了！哎，这事儿真的难以启齿，你们能保证不告诉别人吗？”  
“当然当然！”  
“我们嘴可严啦！”  
“······对上眼之后你们知道的，就那什么······干柴烈火，欲罢不能，不知不觉来到一个宾馆······”  
“wow！”  
“切，不就是一个普通的约炮故事吗？”  
“然后呢？你们蕉茄相慕了吗？？？”  
“然后重点来了，我······裤子都脱了，也灌过了，也都摸过亲过了······”  
“歪个楼，你们会跟约炮对象接吻吗？亲的下去吗？反正我感觉有点怪······”  
“一般跳过这个环节。”  
“看氛围，看感觉吧。”  
“不亲哦，直接进正题的。”  
“咳咳，然后！重点真来了！”  
“好了好了，我们先听故事。”  
“我摸那个的时候觉得有点不对劲，就，怎么说呢，它的硬度和质感过于梦幻······”  
“梦幻？这又是什么形容词？能不能使用点被接受度高的词语？”  
“意思是，它太不真实了。”男孩儿脾气是真的好，被这么挖苦了都没狡辩。  
“这有什么？我以前约过一个，还没我大，捅进来毫无感觉，甚至还漏风，我不是照样含泪打完了。做人啊，最重要的就是善始善终。”过来人语重心长。  
“但我这个不一样，涉及到原则问题。我就问他，那是不是假的。”  
“草！”  
“妹妹好眼力，真不知道见识过多少根才能炼成这副火眼金睛呢！”  
“妹妹好定力，还能刹得住车，我一旦到了床上就不是我本人，是个只会张开腿的机器罢了。”  
“卧槽！这还能有假？”  
“你们这贫乏的想象力啊！显而易见，那根本不是个男的。”  
“oh my——”  
“Julia !” 不知道谁接了一句。

“这也太恶心了吧！”  
“就是！”  
“然后我就赶紧穿了衣服跑了。第二天他发信息跟我说对不起。”  
“那人什么情况？”  
“难不成是四爱圈的？”  
“应该不是，要是四爱找直男就好了，犯不着来gay吧挑战人性底线吧。”  
“那就只有一种可能性了，他是个女跨男同性恋。”  
“是的，他第二天给我打了很长一段话，跟我道歉了，还说了他为什么会变成这样。”  
“哎，人生在世，各有各的不容易啊。”  
“就算有苦衷，也不能这么过分吧。看看我们小鱼，多可爱一男孩啊！”  
“其实之后也挺心疼的，就跟他说，如果想倾诉的话，可以来找我，但是仅限于情感交流。”  
梁议：“他这种情况，真的无解。”  
“对啊，男女哪两边都不能讨好。”  
“真的，就只能在遥远的天边，默默祝福他好了。”一个姐妹双手合十，目视远方，神思沉重。  
“那他是不是可以找男跨女的同性恋？”  
“不行吧，男跨女同性恋应该不能接受对方在心理上是个男的吧？”  
“太草了。”  
“复杂，真的，我这个小脑袋只能思考一种性别的事。”

“哎，我们不如停止这个沉重的话题吧。”有人提议。  
方糕笑说：“你们谁选了这个露台的？很有天分，让我有种穿书的感觉。”  
“穿哪本？”  
梁议说：“x时代，顾里家阳台。”  
“你看我们哪点像新天地的名流贵妇？”  
“顾里又是谁？”  
“不得不服老，连顾里都成为时代的眼泪了。”  
“那是自然，一旦过了25，就很难有市场了。所以姐妹们都希望能在本命年把自己嫁出去。”  
“怪不得呢，今天这么多好嫁风。”  
“只可惜，在场的都是姐妹，只能跟你磨磨镜，做不了其他事。”  
“这可说不定，临阵磨枪说不定也能凑合着用。”  
“别这么不挑啊，年纪大了，就要降低自己的性生活品质吗？”  
“哎，我们男同性恋真的苦；不像隔壁女同性恋，越老越吃香。”  
“有所耳闻，据说女同性恋人均喜欢姐，恐萝莉。”  
“这可不一定，得分情况讨论。”  
“怎么说？”  
“长得好看的叫姐，不好看的，只能叫姨。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“太真实了，这个世界。”

这时，服务生过来了。挺嫩相一男孩，端着个果盘。  
他前任爱女装，因为分手闹得挺不愉快，他就对这类的有点敬而远之。而今天，他们竟然占领了整个二楼。  
他有点发怵，想放下果盘就走。  
“站住。”果不其然，怕什么来什么。  
发话那人从桌上扭着下来。  
“干嘛走这么急嘛。”  
“那个······我还有其他工作。”  
“这样啊，连一分钟的时间都不能分给我们吗？”  
“您有什么吩咐？”  
“吃了这个，就让你走。”他一挑眉，举起手中的一小片苹果。  
服务生犹豫了一下，虽然只是片苹果，但作为服务人员，不能吃客人的东西。可看对方这架势，今天不吃是走不了了。  
于是，他颤抖着伸手去接。  
“——不是这样。”刚要到手的苹果突然远离。  
“差不多得了啊孔见，你看人家弟弟，被你吓成什么样了。”  
“你烦不烦啊？”  
孔见眼中含笑：“你别用手，我喂你。”  
“这……不太好吧？”  
“有什么不好，你给别人服务，偶尔也享受一下被‘服务’的感觉怎么样？”  
周围哄笑声一片。  
服务生脸涨得通红，不敢轻举妄动。  
“好吧好吧，不吃算了，我自己吃。”说着就要往嘴里送。  
正在这时，服务生抓过他的手，几乎是吞的把苹果吃进去了，然后飞快地逃跑了。

待人走远了，方糕问他：“有情况啊，什么时候勾搭上的？”  
“就刚刚来的时候，我在卫生间那补妆，他从里面出来，不小心跟我一对视，脸就红了，我想趁机逗逗他罢了。”  
没过一会儿，那服务生又噔噔噔上来了，捧着盒月饼放他们桌上，谨小慎微：“这是，今天赠送的礼品，祝你……们中秋快乐！”  
“谢谢弟弟啊！”有人说。  
服务生又红着脸跑开了。  
方糕：“诶，刚刚那祝福，他是对着你的方向说的，我看有戏。”  
孔见玩弄着指甲，漫不经心：“是吗？我倒没注意。”


End file.
